memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Investigations (episode)
Neelix searches for a traitor aboard Voyager using his morning news programme. Summary A Briefing with Neelix goes on the air for the first time, to the approval of Captain Janeway, but Harry Kim suggests that Neelix could also include more intriguing information, rather than just light-hearted matters. Neelix also attempts to get the Doctor involved in the programme. Tom Paris continues acting unprofessionally, often arriving late for his bridge duties, and insulting Commander Chakotay. This comes to a head when Chakotay tries to approach Tom in the mess hall, to ask if there's anything wrong, which provokes Tom into revealing his dissatisfaction with Chakotay infront of everyone else in the hall. Michael Jonas reports to his Kazon contact about the incident, and then requests to speak to Seska directly, a request which is flatly denied. The Kazon then tells Jonas to sabotage Voyager, which Michael equally refuses until he can speak to Seska. The next day, on the bridge Tom shoves Chakotay onto the floor infront of the entire bridge staff, causing the Captain to have Tom taken to the brig. Later on that day, Neelix receives a message from one of his old Talaxian friends, Laxeth, regarding the fact that one of the Voyager's crew members is going to be leaving the ship and joining their cargo supply line. Going straight to the Captain with this information, Tuvok and Janeway reveal that they knew Tom was going to be leaving, since he'd asked to be put off the ship soon after he was taken off the bridge. The next edition of Neelix's programme is of a much more solomn nature, with Neelix giving a moving speech about Tom, and how he'll be missed on the ship. Jonas is contacted by Seska directly, and she confirms the orders that the other Kazon had given him, but also gave him instructions about how to damage Voyager's warp coils by forcing super-hot plasma through the nacelles. She also explains that Kazon troops will be waiting on a nearby planet, ready to take over Voyager when they come searching for new materials to repair the soon-to-be destroyed warp coils. On the bridge, Laxeth sends out a distress signal, after having being attacked by a Kazon-Nistrim warship. He informs Janeway that the Kazon didn't steal any of their cargo, they just kidnapped Tom. This leads everyone to the conclusion that there is a spy onboard, and that he/she'd been communicating covertly with the Kazon. In Main Engineering, Neelix asks Mr Hogan to help him try and recover the deleted communications logs, but the spy had used the emissions from the warp nacelles as a way to communicate, so there were no logs to recover. Neelix reports this to Tuvok, who thanks Neelix for this information, but then requests that the matter be left to him. Disgruntled, Neelix agrees, but then secretly continues his investigation. Onboard the Kazon vessel, Tom is visited by Seska, who explains why she's kidnapped him, and says that she's got no intention of raising her child on a Kazon ship. She then leaves Tom alone in the room. This gives Tom the chance he's been waiting for. He goes over to a console and attempts to access the communications array. Using a device he had hidden under his sleave which he attaches to the console, he attempts to amplify the last communication received by the ship. Back on Voyager, Neelix keeps digging in his investigation, and, with help from Mr Hogan he tracks the source of the communications to Tom's quarters. Without mentioning this to anyone, Neelix goes straight on the air, with his conclusions about the investgation: that Tom was the traitor. Hearing this, Janeway and Tuvok have a meeting with Neelix and Chakotay, and it is revealed that Tom was actually part of their plan to try and find out who the spy was. All his insubordination and rudeness for the past month had actually been a ruse to make it seem plausible that Tom would want to leave the ship. Chakotay, stunned and angry about being left out of the loop on this plan, demands to know why he'd not been included. Tuvok says that it was his idea, because he suspected that the traitor was a Maquis crewmember, and that he didn't want to put Chakotay in an awkward position. Janeway suggests to Neelix that he should continue digging, and that he should pretend that he doesn't think Tom was the traitor. During a staff meeting, B'Elanna Torres is contacted by Michael Jonas in Engineering, concerning a plasma overload in the warp core. Racing down to help, B'Elanna works with Michael, and their only option is to vent the plasma through the nacelles, exactly as Seska had planned. The results were also as planned, and, with the help of Neelix, they find a conveniently-close source of the needed materials on the Kazon-prepared planet. They set a course, not suspecting the trap laid out for them ahead. On the Kazon ship, Tom finally manages to clear up the communications log enough to recognise Michael Jonas communicating with Seska. Just as he does this, Seska and two Kazon guards arrive, giving Tom a second to activate a small bomb that forms a part of the amplification device. Just before Tom is taken away by the Kazon guards, the device blows up, knocking them all off their feet, giving Tom the chance to grab a weapon and race out of the room, the guards hard on his heels. On Voyager, Neelix is in Engineering, trying to get to the bottom of the investigation. Jonas sends Hogan off with some PADDs for B'Elanna. After Neelix and Jonas are alone, Jonas begins the second part of his plan. He activates a force field, blocking off the access to Engineering, and much to Neelix's surprise, he begins deactivating the weapons systems one after the other. As this is happening, Tom escapes the Kazon ship in a shuttle, and manages to tell everyone that Jonas is the traitor. As he is beamed off the shuttle, it explodes, and the pursuing warship continues on, attacking Voyager. In Engineering, Neelix realises that Jonas is the traitor, but Jonas hits him on the head, and then races in an attempt to disable Voyager's shields. Neelix recovers quickly, and picks up an antimatter pod-holder and follows Jonas up a ladder to the upper level. Neelix manages to gain the upper hand, and Jonas is knocked over the railing into the plasma-stream from a ruptured plasma conduit. Quickly reactivating the weapons-systems, Neelix then deactivates the force field. On the bridge, the weapons come back online, and Voyager quickly disables the Kazon vessel. Background Information * King Abdullah ibn al-Hussein of Jordan appears as an extra in this episode. * This episode marks the final appearance of Michael Jonas, and the first mention of Neelix's daily broadcast programme "A Briefing with Neelix". Links and References Guest Stars *Raphael Sbarge as Michael Jonas *Martha Hackett as Seska *Jerry Sroka as Laxeth *Simon Billig as Hogan Co-Stars *Majel Barrett as Computer voice *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) *Abdullah ibn al-Hussein as ''Voyager'' sciences officer (uncredited) References A Briefing with Neelix, antimatter, Baytart, Pablo, Bolians, Cardassians, com link, communications master, computer core, Cortenum, dermal regenerator, dilithium, engine core, Eskarian egg, EPS manifold, EPS system, galactic background noise, glottis, Hamilton, Hemikek IV, Hemikek system, ''Hlaka'' soup, hypospray, impedrezine, injector valves, interlink sequencer, Kazon, Kazon-Nistrim, Klingons, Kotati, magnetic constrictors, Maquis, Mithren, monocrystal cortenum, PADD, Pendrashian cheese, phaser, phaser array, plasma, polysilicate verterium, pool, power grid, power transfer conduit, sensors, signal correlation trace, signal modulation analysis, Silmic wine, Starfleet Academy, subspace antenna array, subspace communcation logs, Talaxians, Talaxian convoy, triage, verterium cortenide, warp coil, warp core, warp core breach, Zabee nuts Category:VOY episodes de:Der Verräter nl:Investigations